Mirrors and Marrying The Floor
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: EXTREMELY LATE REQUEST FOR TYPEWRITER101. ChaseXReader. You find yourself wandering a forest with a mirror you bought. Why had you bought it? Why were all these freaks chasing you now? Who is this weirdo with all the cats? Psh. (I'm so so sorry if it's not what you wanted.)


_**So… This was supposed to be done in the summer of 2013. And look where I am now. God, I feel terrible. I'm so sorry this took so long TypeWriter. I really am. I'm an awful person for making you wait this long.**_

_**ChaseXReader (I think… Is this how you write one of those?)**_

_**Mirrors and Marrying the Floor**_

I'm walking through a jungle. No, I'm lost in a jungle. No, I'm absolutely _stranded_ out in a jungle. How do I get myself into these messes? All I had wanted to do was go shopping. I bought a weird looking mirror and the next thing I knew a bunch of terrifying looking robots were chasing after me, and some red-haired kid was shouting at me from behind them. What did I even do to them?

As I walked, I looked at the mirror, which for some reason I still had, and scowled. "Stupid mirror," I hissed at it. It wasn't even that pretty. It had a weird pattern watermark underneath it… It had claws on the sides, too. Most people would consider it too dangerous to be in their house. I had just wanted it because I thought it might be cool for Halloween or something.

So, because of some gaudy mirror, I was trekking through mud, vines, leaves as big as my face, and bugs. Lots and lots of bugs. Every now and then I thought I heard that red-head's voice again. But I wasn't sure. Hopefully I had really lost them in all this brush… Problem was, I had kind of lost myself too. I had no idea where I was or why they had been chasing me in the first place. Had it even been for the mirror?

At one point I smelled smoke. Looking behind me, I couldn't see any fire, but it sure smelled like someone had lit half the forest and burned it all down. "Maybe there's a pyro back there…" I mumbled to myself, "Oh, geeze, comforting thought, there…" So I could potentially be getting stalked by a pyromaniac now too? Fantastic. This day was just getting better and better.

I tripped over a tree root and nearly dropped the mirror. Luckily I didn't, though. If it was what caused me all these problems, there was no way I was losing it. It _had_ to be valuable if so many freaks wanted it.

And then suddenly I heard growling. Really, really loud growling. So… now there were probably tigers all around me, right? That'd be my luck.

I tried to sprint through the leaves and trees at that point, rushing as fast as I could. As I rounded a corner, a very big, very hungry looking panther jumped out before me. (Needless to say I shrieked like a two-year old.) I started running in another direction, but only ended up getting stopped by a lion. A lion? Seriously!? How do those things even _get_ to the jungle!?

I tried to run away again, but it seemed like everywhere I turned more big cats showed up. This was really getting terrifying. Another corner, bam, tiger, another tree, oh God, no, a lion, a bush, ah, NO, a panther! I was pretty sure I was crying I was so scared by now. How did so many big cats end up in the jungle!?

Eventually I just kind of gave up and stood clutching the mirror to my chest as a sort of shield from what appeared to be a viciously hungry army of wild cats. Maybe they'd leave me be after a slight mauling. Doubtful, they'd probably rip me to pieces.

I couldn't really tell if I was still sobbing or not- I was being drowned out by the countless beasts growling ferociously at me. My cheeks definitely were soaked with tears, though. But that growling. It was like seventy helicopters had settled themselves around me. And then fifty of the noisiest, harshest, ground ripping motorcycles beside them sat. It hurt me to hear it. The low, earth shaking rumble passed through my feet and up into my entire body. It spelled my death.

Shrugging my shoulder a little, I muttered, "Well, at least getting mauled to death by a hoard of cats is a pretty cool way to go out."

And at the instant I finished my sentence I thought the beasts would strike. I waited for it in fear. But instead they quieted. The helicopters and motorcycles died down and there was only the occasional snarl from the big cats. All with seemingly no reason. They just stopped. Like someone flipped a switch…

Glancing around I had the urge to mutter about how weird it all was. I figured that would be when they attacked, though. I mean, if they haven't already and I'm just dreaming through the pain of being eaten.

Two panthers were parting. Blinking over at them, I was kind of shocked to see that instead of another, bigger, cat a man walked out. 'Course, he wasn't exactly a welcome sight. He had big spikes on his shoulders and arms. And as he walked more cats moved aside for him- obviously not a friend to me! A friend to the cats, maybe. Not me.

He had eyes like the cats- golden and with a slit for a pupil. Maybe he was like the cat king? I definitely had to be dreaming now- only my mind would create such a handsome man to lead an army of evil cats.

The man stopped in front of me and held out one gloved hand. Shivering a little, I took a step back.

"The mirror, little one," he said. I flinched a bit feeling my leg hit what felt like a snout behind me. Looking back, sure enough, there was a tiger there. With a huff, the man yanked the mirror right out of my hands.

I almost thought to yell at him. (Almost being the key word here.) This guy looked over the ugly thing with a contemplative face.

"Where did you come by this?" he asked, directing those piercing gold eyes up at me. His long black hair hung around his face in spiky curtains as he spoke.

Jumping away from a lion that had ventured a little close for my tastes, I replied with probably the quietest, most pathetic voice I had ever managed in my life, "Ah-h I b-bought-t it."

He looked back at the mirror, smirking. Lifting it up so that I could see my reflection in it, he asked, "Any idea what it does?"

And he looked so positively smug in that moment that I kind of had to keep myself in my terror, otherwise I might have just reached out and smacked him. Clearly, he knew that I had no idea what this stupid mirror did.

Frowning, I replied, "Do I look like I know what it does? It shows your reflection- isn't that what all mirrors do?"

And he laughed. Now I was pretty much ready to hit him, whether or not the cats killed me. Just because I didn't know didn't mean he could laugh at me.

"Well, yes, it obviously does that," he said, turning the mirror over in his hands, "But, besides reflecting, it reverses. It's known as the Reversing Mirror… It's a Shen Gong Wu."

"Am I supposed to know what that is, too?" I asked, unhappy with how this all was turning out. Went to a store, bought a mirror, got chased by robots and a creepy kid, got attacked by wild cats, got the mirror stolen, and now I was being mocked by the cat lord.

He smirked again at my response. "Not really," he replied, handing the mirror to a tiger nearby. It walked off into the brush with it. "But, seeing as how the imbecile who chased you is on his way looking for it, I suggest you follow me." I blinked in surprise, watching as he turned his back.

Not even looking back at me, he added, "Or you could stay here and explain to him where it vanished off to."

Scowling, I walked after him.

"What do they want with that stupid mirror, anyway?" I asked, trying to keep up with him and his army of cats.

"I've already told you that," he grumbled.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Oh, yeah, because I totally understood you when you did." He snarled at me and I pretty much fell over. I landed on a cat, but they moved away and let me fall flat on the ground.

The cat overlord looked ready to eat me. Letting out a none too manly squeak of terror, I tried to hide myself behind my arms.

Scoffing at me, the man said, "Just come with me if you don't want that idiot to find you."

It took me a little while to get up and rush after him. I almost lost him in the thicket. Brushing some of the mud off my shoulder, I asked, "So what was that kid's name? The one with all the robots."

"His name is Jack Spicer, and he is an absolutely incompetent moron," he replied. "I had ordered him to retrieve that mirror ages ago and only once someone else has found it does he decide to obey me."

Looking around cautiously, I assumed the 'someone else' was me. Frowning, I asked, "And who are you to be ordering him around?"

He chuckled at that. Apparently I was supposed to know that too.

"I am Chase Young," he said, as if that was the easiest answer in the world, "I am meant to be feared."

"Yeah, well, you're definitely scary with all these cats running around everywhere," I said, kicking mud off my shoes.

I spent what felt like hours following behind him through a palace and halls and exotic plants. Was this guy some sort of rich philanthropist who hid away from society? Is that why he had all this crap? I wanted whatever job he had if it meant I could have all this money!

"You know," I said, after walking behind him for another eternity, "You said your name like you expected me to know who you were..."

"You were," he snapped back.

Huffing a little, I said, "Yeah, well, obviously I didn't. Still don't. If I didn't know who you were, why do you think I'd know the second time?"

He didn't make any attempt to respond to me. Groaning, I made sure to scuff my shoes on the ground as I walked. His fancy marble floors were spotless. Well… They _were_. This guy may have been handsome, but he definitely wasn't worth the looks. His personality was crap.

Finally we got to a large open room with a single chair way over on the other side. It looked like a throne. Looking over at this _Chase Young_ I couldn't stifle my snort of laughter. His eyes flicked to me and the look of rage on his face was perfect.

Smirking, I asked, "A throne? Really? Who are you- are you really that pretentious?"

He knocked me down.

Lifting myself up and propping myself on my elbows, I watched him walk over to his throne.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he hissed, "Believe me. I deal with it on a daily basis."

Scoffing at him and sitting up, I spat, "That wasn't a compliment, mister egomaniac." I brushed myself off. "Sheesh. How full of yourself can you get?"

I looked back up and found him sneering at me from his seat. I scowled in his direction and stood back up.

"You know," he said, "I like you. I think I might keep you around for a while longer."

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to him. "Oh, right, because you were planning on killing me?"

I looked at him, folding my arms over my chest. He grinned and made a motion with his hand. A chair was brought for me to sit on. "Sit," he said, when I didn't automatically do it. I made a face at him and sat.

…

….

"So…" I brought the silence, "Are you keeping me here because you wanna frick frack?"

And that was how my face met the floor and married it with my blood.

_**I am so so so sorry this took so long to write. Really, I am.**_

_**I'm thinking I might write a romantic sequel chapter for this. You know, with actual romantic things happening.**_

_**Sorry if this weak. I've never done this before.**_

_**Type Writer, I really, really hope this is sufficient. If you hate me for this and for how long this took, I understand. I'm so so sorry. I feel awful.**_

_**Sorry.**_


End file.
